


A Outra Face

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun-centric, Drama, Gen, Implied Sexual Content
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: [DRAMA] [ONE SHOT] [BAEKHYUN!CENTRIC]Baekhyun era um estudante do terceiro ano, que odiava a escola e a falsidade que reinava naquele lugar. Só queria se formar e poder viver a vida.Mas um belo dia, acaba cruzando com um cara esquisito e com o rosto igual ao seu.Esse cara misterioso vai agitar um pouco sua vida e transformar um ano tedioso em um ano com muita história pra contar...





	A Outra Face

**Único, como a vida**

 

 

 

_“Olho para o espelho e vejo seu rosto,_

_olho para o espelho e vejo seu rosto,_

_eu sei que você diz que gosta de mim,_

_mas é o seu amor-próprio  
E eu admito, sua perfeição maldita_

_Eu coloquei em uma cadeia_

_Tolo crente  
Já encontrou esta em mim  
Verdadeira face, verdadeira face  
Eu vou ser o que está faltando em você  
Verdadeira face, Verdadeira face  
Você seria o que vagabundo da cidade seria  
Sósia  
Você é meu amor sósia, Você é meu amor sósia  
Meus braços, sua perna, _

_meus olhos em seus lábios,_

_e os quadris se movem juntos  
Nós dançamos como um, nós dançamos como um  
Amor sósia  
Você é meu amor sósia  
Nós dançamos como um “_

  
 

_[Doppelganger Love- Bárbara Eugênia]_

  
 

 

**Segunda-feira**

  
 

Terceiro ano. Mais um ano naquela maldita escola. Byun Baekhyun não tinha expectativa de nada novo ou interessante naquele lugar, apenas as mesmas pessoas. Mesquinhas, falsas, arrogantes... Pessoas insignificantes. Baekhyun para na entrada e fica observando o aglomerado de pessoas que se formam. Alguns parados conversando em grupo, alguns entram, outros se beijam, se abraçam, alguns fumam e alguns brigam. Parece mais um zoológico. Só continuava naquela escola porque enfim, era o último ano, e esperava nunca mais ver de novo aquelas pessoas.

Achava impressionante como era importante para aquelas pessoas serem o que não eram, usar máscaras estava na moda, parecer interessante era incrível, e ser idiota também. Observar aquilo fazia Baekhyun sentir náuseas, era abominável ver as máscaras que todos usavam ao seu redor, ninguém tinha algo de verdadeiro dentro de si e piorava a cada dia.

A verdade é que Byun Baekhyun não se escondia em nada, era um jovem loiro, estatura média, olhos delineados... Prestes a fazer 18 anos, em seu último ano no ensino médio e com esperança de fugir daquele inferno (como assim dizia) assim que pegasse o diploma. O mais importante, evitava todos, (ou todos lhe evitavam) pois tinha revelado o que era e não escondia isso de ninguém, não tinha vergonha de dizer que era gay, que beijava homens ou fazia mais que isso. Algumas pessoas se afastaram, outras fingiram amizade, virou apenas conveniência. Baekhyun desistiu de ter amigos naquele lugar; bom, tinha dois amigos, mas nem sabia se os dois ainda seriam seus amigos agora que as aulas retornaram, no entanto não se importava, gostava da solidão e do que ela o fazia refletir sobre a vida. Só queria paz e mais nada.

Entrou pelos corredores e avistou seus amigos em um dos armários. Ia passar reto por eles, mas um deles colocou a mão em seu ombro, o puxando.

— Baekhyun! Vem aqui cara! Que saudades! — dizia enquanto o abraçava.

Baekhyun se desvencilhou dos braços do amigo e o encarou.

— E aí cara! Como tem passado? — perguntou o outro.

— Chanyeol, não me toca ok? — ralhou.

— Oi Sehun, passei bem, obrigado.

Organizaram seus armários e foram para a sala.

Aula de matemática. Odiava matemática mais que tudo nessa vida. E o professor era um daqueles velhos que usavam óculos fundo de garrafa e não tinham paciência para ensinar. Baekhyun sentou atrás e decidiu dormir, primeiro dia de aula com professor dando aula era a coisa mais chata que existia. Nem ele sabia porquê tinha ido pra aula.

_"Teria sido melhor ver um filme ou dormir"_ Pensou rindo.

O restante das aulas foram palestras sobre o começo do ano letivo e sobre a importância do vestibular e de ingressar em uma Universidade. Baekhyun sentava atrás e escutava música enquanto seus amigos brincavam com outras pessoas. Baekhyun era eclético, gostava de tudo um pouco, curtia músicas antigas, mas estava sempre acompanhando as músicas do momento. A música o acalmava e o fazia esquecer o tédio que era aquela escola.

 

 

*******

  
 

 

Finalmente a aula havia terminado, Baekhyun só queria um chocolate quente e seu corbertor para se aquecer naquele frio. Andou com Chanyeol e Sehun até a saída da escola e se despediu dos dois. Lembrou que estava com seus livros e decidiu guardá-los em seu armário, não levaria peso para casa, só se estivesse ficando louco.

Poucas pessoas estavam pela escola, muitos já haviam ido para suas casas e os que restavam se ocupavam em suas próprias conversas grupais. Baekhyun andava pelo pátio e se dirigia para a saída. Quando ia pôr os pés para fora da escola, esbarrou em alguém.

— Ai! — disse colocando a mão na cabeça, onde formaria um galo.

— Me desculpe! Não te vi.

— Tudo bem eu...

Baekhyun não conseguia falar ou se mexer, estava petrificado. _"É alguma brincadeira de mal gosto, só pode"_ Pensou.

O garoto olhou para Baekhyun e disse: — Prazer, meu nome é Baekhyun.

Olhou para a imagem a sua frente e o que via era nada mais, nada menos do que a si mesmo. O garoto tinha seus olhos, sua boca, estatura, voz. As diferenças visíveis eram seu cabelo preto, usava piercings na orelha, parecia mais pálido e usava um delineador vermelho.

— Não vai dizer nada?

Baekhyun não sabia o que fazer, era muito estranho, o cara era igual a ele, poderiam ser irmãos.

— Vo-vo-você vê o que eu vejo? Somos iguais! — gaguejou, perplexo.

— Iguais? Não seja brincalhão! — Disse o outro, dando um tapinha em seu ombro.

Baekhyun não podia acreditar que o outro não via que os dois eram parecidos.

— Qual seu nome? Você ainda não disse. — o outro perguntou.

— Meu nome também é Baekhyun! Nós parecemos irmãos gêmeos! Você não vê?

O outro começou a gargalhar escandalosamente.

— Nunca tinha visto uma pessoa com o mesmo nome! Que legal!

Chegou e deu um abraço apertado em Baekhyun, o esmagando.

— Mas qual o seu nome completo? Podemos nos chamar assim, já que temos o mesmo nome.

— O meu é Byun Baekhyun.

— Ah! Pelo menos isso não é igual! O meu é Ryu Baekhyun! Posso te chamar de Byun e você me chama de Ryu! — disse, animado demais para o gosto de Baekhyun.

— É... pode ser...

— Podemos ser amigos e fazer coisas divertidas nessa escola.

— Podemos... Bom, vou indo embora agora.

Baekhyun estava se afastando para ir embora, quando de repente sente que o outro o puxa e o empurra contra a parede. O outro é rápido e enfia sua língua na boca de Baekhyun como se fosse devorá-lo. Baekhyun abre os olhos assustado com aquela língua violenta em sua boca. Não consegue evitar e acaba relaxando. O outro cola seu corpo ao de Baekhyun e desliza suas mãos para o seu baixo-ventre, fazendo-o arfar ao sentir a fisgada da pegada do outro naquele lugar.

Estava assustado, ninguém havia feito isso antes. Baekhyun queria se desvencilhar, mas não conseguia, Ryu o deixava paralisado, estava sendo praticamente abusado no meio da rua. O mais incrível de tudo isso? Estava gostando daquilo. Por Deus! Quem era aquela pessoa? Seria uma alucinação? Baekhyun estava louco? Sonhando que ele mesmo o beijava de forma sexy e sedenta? Só podia ser isso, pensou por um momento.

Quando o beijo terminou, os dois respiraram fundo pela falta de ar e Baekhyun viu o outro passar os dedos pelos lábios e lambê-los, como se quisesse guardar o gosto de Baekhyun. Ryu o olhava com uma cara de um animal feroz que observava sua presa.

— Agora somos amigos, não é? — disse com um tom debochado na voz — Baekhyun?

Baekhyun engoliu em seco e não respondeu, foi andando na frente sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, não queria descobrir que estava louco e tendo alucinações com ele mesmo. Parecia um zumbi andando na rua, era difícil acreditar que aquilo havia acontecido, um estranho que tinha sua cara o havia beijado e ele havia gostado mais do que tudo nessa vida! Como havia gostado tanto? O que tinha sido aquilo? Quem era aquele ser que se parecia tanto com ele? Com aquela blusa de mangas compridas e aquela calça apertada e rasgada que o fazia ser mais sexy do que era?

— Que loucura! Estou desejando a mim mesmo? É isso mesmo produção? — Baekhyun falou sem se importar com quem ouvia.

Chegando em casa a única coisa que conseguia pensar era que se aquilo não fosse uma paranóia da sua cabeça, iria ser a melhor coisa que lhe acontecia desde que pisou naquela escola! Poderia morrer feliz até! Havia sido beijado por um cara bonito e sexy e o melhor de tudo, o cara era igual a ele! Colocou as mãos em seu rosto em frente ao espelho do banheiro e se perguntou infinitas vezes se aquilo era real ou não. Uma coisa tinha certeza, tinha sido muito bom.

  
 

_“De tudo o que o vento traz  
Quase nada permanece  
Permanente vem e vai  
Coisas sempre morrem e nascem  
Os afetos são iguais  
Amores desaparecem  
Mas de tudo que se vai  
Algo finca o pé e não arreda  
Pra que esconder que é você?  
  
Que aparece toda vez  
Bagunçando a minha ideia  
Nas menores distrações  
Dentro de um jogo da velha  
E não é que eu queira a paz  
Eu até que gosto de uma encrenca  
Mas mesmo pra mim é demais  
  
De tudo o que o vento traz  
Quase tudo a gente varre  
Folhas secas, palha e pó  
Incerteza, medo e fome  
As delícias de um verão  
As lembranças de uma tarde  
O que vai determinar  
O que a mente guarda ou descarta?  
  
A minha não larga você  
Não sei de onde você vem  
Muito menos o seu nome  
Se eu te vi só uma vez  
Como posso estar insone?  
Como fui ficar assim  
Por alguém que é só uma ideia?  
Isso eu pergunto a você “_

_[5 a Seco – Vem e Vai]_

  
 

  
 

*******

  
 

**Terça-feira**

  
 

Baekhyun chegou rápido a escola, queria ver se o que houve ontem era realmente real. Andou por todos os lugares da escola à procura de sua cópia, mas não a encontrou em canto nenhum. Foi para sua sala desanimado, ignorou até seus amigos que o chamavam aos gritos. Pensou que estivesse mesmo delirando, não podia ser real.

Entrou na sala, sentou em sua cadeira e colocou seus fones de ouvido, seu queixo caiu com a visão que via em sua frente. Sua cópia estava lá, conversando com outras pessoas na sala animadamente, como se os conhecesse de longas datas, o riso frouxo nos lábios e um gesticular de mãos que deixavam qualquer um hipnotizado. Sentiu o olhar fulminante da cópia em sua direção, o encarando, sem parar de conversar com as outras pessoas. Baekhyun queria se esconder, sentiu seu rosto ficar quente e vermelho. Tocou no rosto e baixou a cabeça na cadeira. Era tarde demais, Ryu Baekhyun vinha em sua direção.

Tocou no ombro de Baekhyun e o olhou risonho.

— Bom dia! Está tudo bem com você?

Baekhyun não queria responder.

_“Que não seja real, que não seja real, que não seja real!”_

— Byun Baekhyun? Está tudo bem? — insistiu mais uma vez.

_“Cacete!”_

Não teve jeito, Baekhyun teve que levantar o rosto e encarar sua outra face mais uma vez. Ryu o olhava meio interrogativo.

— Es-estou bem... E você?

A cópia exibiu um sorriso malicioso para Baekhyun e colocou as mãos em seus ombros, fazendo-o tremer com o toque.

— Melhor agora que você está aqui!

Baehyun corou novamente. Percebeu que sua cópia chegava bem mais perto de seu corpo, mas por sorte o professor entrava na sala.

_“Ufa!”_ Soltou um suspiro de alívio por ver Ryu se afastar e ir sentar em sua cadeira.

Ele sentava na frente! Como? Um cara como ele, que usava piercings e se vestia como um emo era um nerd? Baekhyun percebeu que soava um tanto preconceituoso com esse pensamento, mas, mesmo assim o achava estranho; falando com todos e sentando na frente, escutando tudo que o professor falava e ainda dando respostas! Parecia ser bom em matemática mais do que todos ali. O mais esquisito que se via naquela sala era que ninguém sequer havia notado que ele era uma cópia! Um doppelganger descarado de Baekhyun! Aquele povo estava cego! Só podia ser isso!

Baekhyun foi para o refeitório e encontrou seus dois amigos na fila do almoço, se juntou a eles para almoçarem juntos.

— Baekhyun! Por que você correu quando nos viu hoje mais cedo?

— Foi mal Chany, estava procurando alguém...

— Procurando quem? — indagou Sehun.

— Ninguém importante, depois eu falo...

— Ah! Mas você vai falar! Vamos. — disse Chanyeol apontando para uma mesa vaga.

Sentaram na mesa e Chanyeol já foi interrrogando Baekhyun.

— Desembucha logo!

— Aish! Não me deixa nem comer!

— Não temos o dia todo.

— Posso comer? Com licença, — e afastou sua bandeija e cadeira para tentar comer em paz.

— Fala logo Baek!

— Você já provou isso aqui? Tá uma delícia Chanyeol.

— Pára de enrolar e fala logo Baek, você tem algo cabuloso pra falar que eu sei!

— Pessoal, eu estou aqui sabia?

— Não enche Sehun!! — falaram em uníssono.

Sehun levantou as mãos como se a polícia estivesse lhe apontando uma arma.

— Tá bom então, vou ficar calado.

— Agora vê se fala Baek!

Baekhyun terminou de comer, limpou seu prato e olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos para Chanyeol.

— Tem um cara que é a minha cópia nessa escola!

— O quê?

— Cópia? — questionou Sehun.

— Cópia, doppelganger, como queiram chamar. Só sei que ele é a minha cara, o que muda é só a cor do cabelo.

— Baekhyun, que loucura é essa? Eu não vi ninguém parecido com você pela escola.

— Como não? O cara é igual a mim!

— Baek... Nós não vimos — disse Sehun.

Baekhyun coça a cabeça e fica encucado com aquilo, como eles não tinham visto a sua cópia ambulante por ai??

Já iam levantando da mesa, quando alguém toca no ombro de Baekhyun.

— Byun! Você estava aí! Estava te procurando!

Baekhyun tremeu novamente e viu que era Ryu, sua cópia.

— É ele! Vocês estão vendo?? Ele é a minha cara!! — disse apontando para sua cópia.

Imediatamente os três começam a gargalhar escandalosamente de Baekhyun, que sorria amarelo e olhava debochado. Chanyeol ria e se batia, e batia em Sehun e em Ryu ao mesmo tempo. Baekhyun pensou que iria completar 50 anos e os três ainda estariam rindo da sua cara.

— Acabou? — Baehyun falou entredentes.

— Como você pode achar ele parecido com você? — Chanyeol aponta para a cópia.

— Eu já falei isso pra ele garotos, mas ele insiste nisso.

Ryu olha para Baekhyun com uma cara de inocente.

_“Pra cima de mim não! Sua cópia barata!”_

— Talvez seja pelo nome... Eu me chamo Ryu Baekhyun! — disse a cópia estendendo as mãos para Chanyeol e Sehun.

— Poxa! Que legal! Agora serão dois Baeks na turma!

— Quem disse isso Chanyeol?

— Não estressa Baekhyun! Temos que fazer novas amizades!

_“Idiotas!”_

E o sossego de Baekhyun escorregava por suas mãos. Baekhyun estava ficando louco! Ninguém enxergava aquele cara como sua cópia! Ninguém! Aquele cara era definitivamente um falso! Andando por aí como se fosse alguém importante e desejado por todos! Baekhyun estava indignado. Ficou olhando para os três que iam na frente e conversavam animadamente. Resolveu seguí-los.

A aula de educação física iria começar e Baekhyun não estava com saco para correr e se cansar, ficou olhando de longe para seus amigos que iam acabar virando ex-amigos, caso ficassem mais tempo com aquela cópia.

Os meninos iam jogar futebol e Baekhyun ficou sentado, não sabia jogar futebol e nem se interessava em aprender, achava que tinha coisas mais interessantes para fazer. Quando começou o jogo, Ryu deu um drible no jogador adversário e fez um gol, para alegria de todos. As meninas gritavam por Ryu, como se ele fosse o gostosão da área. Baekhyun começou a sentir náuseas, era demais para ele. Foi para o vestiário trocar de roupa.

O vestiário estava vazio e cheio de roupas dos outros alunos. Baekhyun tirou sua roupa de treino e se vestiu rapidamente. Ao tentar fechar a calça, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Já sabia quem era.

— Ryu, o que vo...

A fala nesse momento doi interrompida, pois Ryu empurrou Baekhyun com uma certa agressividade e o colocou contra a parede, as mãos entre seu pescoço, prendendo-o.

Baekhyun mais uma vez não conseguia se mexer, nem falar nada. O outro lhe olhava com um riso animalesco.

— Ahá! Sabia que era você! — disse fingindo surpresa.

Ryu pousou o dedo sobre o queixo de Baekhyun e o encarou.

— Está bem?

— Pare de ser cínico, você é somente uma cópia barata de mim. E todos vão saber disso!

— Vai me desafiar agora?

Baekhyun se tocou então do que havia falado, mesmo correndo o risco de não sair dali vivo, o desafiou. Era tarde demais.

— Isso mesmo! Todos vão saber que você é uma cópia barata!

— Se você diz...

Baekhyun estava assustado, o outro não demonstrava preocupação nenhuma com a ameaça dele, o olhava e ria debochado.

— Tá na hora de você me deixar ir Ryu.

Tentou sair das garras da cópia, mas não conseguiu. Ryu o prensou mais na parede e empurrou o joelho contra a virilha de Baekhyun, que arfou com o toque.

— Não mesmo... Sei que você gosta disso.

Baekhyun ficou estático, por mais que quisesse fugir não conseguiria.

_“Porra! Ele é sua cópia Baekhyun! Como você deixa ele te seduzir dessa forma?”_

Ryu começou a movimentar o joelho na virilha de Baekhyun e começou a beijar seu pescoço, arrancando gemidos baixos do loiro. Foi descendo com a boca pelo tórax e abdômen de Baekhyun e levando as mãos até sua calça. Baehyun fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para o alto, estava em transe, por mais que estivesse com raiva dele, não podia evitar que estava excitado, as sensações que tinha ao menor toque do outro, as tremedeiras estranhas, parecia algo surreal. Não entendia, tinha visto esse cara ontem e já estava alí, se entregando completamente para ele.

A cópia abriu o zíper da calça de Baekhyun, olhou para o loiro com ar malicioso e o abocanhou com força. Baekhyun soltou um gemido e apertou os cabelos de Ryu. Os movimentos eram rápidos e despudorados. Baekhyun estava ofegante. Não entendia bem o que se passava, mas não queria sair dali. Logo a sensação explodiu e Baekhyun se desfez na boca de Ryu, que engoliu tudo sem pestanejar. Baekhyun escorregou até o chão e ficou olhando para o nada, mais uma vez, parecia zumbificado. Ryu começou a rir, passou a mão sobre a boca e deu meia volta, se dirigindo para o estádio novamente, deixando um Baekhyun estático no chão.

  
 

_“Eu fui cego por você, que ofusca todas as outras luzes que se tornam incolores, você é uma forte lanterna  
Você ainda permanece como uma forte pós-imagem, um flashback  
Eu andei por um longo labirinto, entre visões de você  
É como se eu pudesse tocar você, mas minhas mãos agarram o ar vazio_

_A única coisa na minha cabeça é você  
Eu estou ficando louco com essa fantasia que parece realidade  
Oh, não não, não pode ser, não pode ser realmente você  
No momento eu vou até você com o coração batendo_

_Por um momento, ataque cardíaco, no final  
O mundo me oprime com uma sensação de êxtase desse ataque cardíaco  
Eu gosto tanto de você que eu não me importo se ficar sem respirar_

_Ataque cardíaco, no fim da espera  
Meu coração que está prestes a explodir, fica em silêncio  
Eu sou tão pacífico que eu não me importo se eu parar de respirar_

_Você brilha tanto que depois de você desaparecer, nada parece o mesmo  
O ar fica congestionado e endurece, e eu não consigo continuar respirando  
Eu disse algo a você, apesar de que você não deve ter escutado  
Embora você tenha se surpreendido com minha voz e tenha se virado_

_Meus olhos tremem enquanto eu faço uma pergunta importante  
Eu não poderia mesmo acreditar em mim  
Oh não não, não pode ser mesmo você  
No momento que minha mão toca seu rosto pequeno_

_Eu posso acreditar se você disser que é um sonho?  
Eu não vou me machucar com isso  
Eu vou te abraçar, que brilha ofuscante  
Se tudo apenas parasse nesse lugar”_

_[Heart Attack – EXO-K]_

  
 

*******

 

 

Depois do que houve no vestiário, Baekhyun voltou pra casa naquele dia e refletiu bastante acerca do que aconteceu com Ryu, sobre como tinha sido estranha a forma como eles se conheceram e a pessoa misteriosa que ele era. Tentava entender porque ele era tão parecido consigo, mas tão diferente em atitudes, demonstrava estar alegre e falava com todos, mas quando olhava para si lhe lançava um olhar de malícia e desejo. Baekhyun percebeu também que sentia inveja, seu doppelganger mal havia chegado na escola e já era popular com todos. Coisa que ele nunca havia sonhado em ser, e nem se importava, mas era estranho ver uma cópia ambulante de si desfilando pela escola com vários amigos. Era sua cópia ao contrário.

E quando ele havia lhe beijado? Parecia que tinha levado sua alma; a sensação foi a melhor de todas! Estava com raiva daquela cópia maldiata, por fazê-lo se sentir dessa forma. Sentia medo, porém quando era tocado por ele o medo ia embora e apenas se entregava. Pensar nisso o fez ver que era a coisa mais bizarra que já tinha feito, ele estava se pegando com ele mesmo? Ou com uma pessoa muito parecida com ele fisicamente? Eram questões difíceis de serem desvendadas.

Uma semana se passou tentando evitar de todas as formas seus amigos e Ryu; evitou até ir para as aulas que tinha com ele, estava com complicações demais na cabeça para conseguir encarar os amigos e ele. Mas, como nada é do jeito que queremos, sempre que Ryu o via, olhava para ele rindo e dando piscadela, ou passava por ele e tocava em sua bunda discretamente, fazendo Baekhyun o fulminar com o olhar. Sempre que podia, brincava com ele de todas as formas e o deixava com cara de tacho. Pensou em tirar fotos dele e mostrar as pessoas como eles eram parecidos, mas acabou desistindo; se nem seus amigos tinham visto isso, quem iria ver? Iriam chamá-lo de louco.

  
 

*******

 

 

A outra semana chegou e sabia que não poderia evitá-lo por muito mais tempo. Decidiu encará-lo e agir normalmente na escola. Entrou na aula de matemática e ficou esperando pelo professor. Quando a aula começou Baekhyun não conseguia se concentrar direito, pois Ryu ficava lhe fitando, fazendo Baekhyun ficar muito vermelho. Um garoto viu que Baekhyun estava vermelho e de repente começou a rir da cara dele, logo todos o olhavam e riam da sua cara. Baekhyun olhou para sua cópia enquanto todos riam de si. Ela estava séria e o olhava com o mesmo olhar de malícia de sempre. Baekhyun sentiu um embrulho no estômago e uma falta de ar lhe consumir. Saiu da sala correndo e foi para o pátio tentar esquecer as risadas e o olhar sério do doppelganger. Sentou no chão do pátio e tentou ouvir música para desopilar.

_“Eu sou tão transparente assim? Para rirem de mim dessa forma?”_

Baekhyun estava indignado! Mais uma vez aquele cara o fazia sentir constrangido e fazia outros rirem dele. Tudo por sua culpa!

_“Ele quer jogar comigo! Só pode!”_

Baekhyun percebeu que Ryu vinha em sua direção, lhe lançou um olhar raivoso.

— O que você quer dessa vez?

— Vim saber como você está!

— Ryu, me deixa em paz ta bom?

Ryu sentou ao lado de Baekhyun e depositou a mão em sua coxa.

— Calma gatinho, você está só estressado.

Baekhyun tirou a mão de Ryu de sua coxa e o fuzilou com o olhar.

— Pára de brincar comigo! Você me deixa louco!

— Eu sei disso, você também me deixa louco. Por que não podemos ser amigos?

Ryu se inclinou para tentar beijá-lo, mas Baekhyun se levantou e saiu correndo do pátio.

_“Porra! Por que ele faz isso comigo?”_

Baekhyun foi pra casa, não tinha mais saco para ver aula. Chegou em casa, entrou em seu quarto e bagunçou tudo, suas roupas, cama e sua escrivaninha. Não fazia nem um mês que aquele cara estava na escola e Baekhyun já queria quebrar tudo. Estava ficando louco, acordar todos os dias e ter que encarar sua outra face e agir como se fosse algo normal o estava corroendo por dentro. Ryu brincava com ele, uma hora se fazendo de sério, cínico e depois o atacando com um olhar diabólico e sexy ao mesmo tempo. Refletiu bastante, e concluiu uma coisa. Ia ser guerra! Quando o encontrasse iria fazer o que queria com ele e iria deixá-lo vulnerável também.

_“Quer brincar? Então vamos brincar”_

E os jogos começaram! Sempre que Baekhyun via seu doppelganger pelos corredores, corria em sua direção e o arrastava para a sala mais próxima que estivesse vazia, tascava-lhe um beijo e depois corria. Agora Ryu que ficava com cara de tacho.

A semana se estendeu e os dois viviam se agarrando e se tocando pela escola. Seus amigos estavam achando esquisito, pois não conseguiam mais nem ver o amigo direito, ele sempre estava correndo pra cima e pra baixo com a desculpa de estar ocupado.

  
 

  
 

_“Hey Playboy haha (garoto)_

_Vamos jogar!_

_Não atenda seu celular tocando, vamos deixá-lo aí  
Não precisa contar a ninguém além de nós dois  
Vamos só deixá-lo aí, por que você está preocupado?_

_Tudo bem, tudo bem  
Eu conheço seu coração, tudo bem  
Tudo bem, tudo bem  
Me mostre todos os seus segredos_

_Meu coração está enegrecido, seu lugar  
Seu coração está queimado em branco, meu lugar  
É claro que você não pode se enjoar desta peça  
(Você sabe o que é isso?)  
Minhas palavras estão esquecidas em preto, minha base  
Suas palavras desaparecem em branco, seu traço  
É claro que você não pode inverter as coisas nesta peça (garoto)_

_Play play (boy) Play play (boy)  
Play (boy) Play (boy) Play_

_Quando você acha que é tarde demais  
Você já se apaixonou por mim, está fora do seu controle (não está?)  
Você sabia de tudo desde o começo  
E agora você está me jogando toda a culpa?_

_Eu estou longe  
Das coisas ruins que você imaginou  
Da má simpatia  
Então estou feliz, por favor não fuja  
Não tente me deixar_

_Eu decidi do que te chamar  
Apenas um beijo, só isso  
Se é sua sorte ou azar  
Que você conheceu um cara como eu  
Vai ser como uma estrada bifurcada, sim!  
Como uísque que você engoliu por engano  
Vou te deixar mais quente  
Mais excitado (vamos)_

_Eu sou mau, eu gosto de fazer as coisas que você me manda não fazer  
Como eu disse, o jogo principal ainda nem começou  
Me puxe e empurre ainda mais  
Estou confiante de que vou ganhar  
Todos os dias, lido com um tipo diferente de solidão_

_Oh, eu não consigo parar  
Mas o mesmo para você também  
Você não quer me perder (certo?)  
Meu querido”_

_[Playboy – EXO]_

 

 

*******

 

 

Na sexta de manhã, Baekhyun o puxou novamente, e eles entraram na sala da zeladoria. Trancaram a porta e imediatamente Baekhyun o empurrou e pressionou seus lábios aos do outro com força. Deslizou suas mãos sobre o corpo igual e sentiu as contrações que sua cópia sentia ao ser tocado. Se afastou para abrir a porta e ir embora, mas Ryu o puxou novamente.

— O que você tá fazendo comigo? Faz duas semanas que estamos nisso de só beijar e pronto.

Baekhyun olhou para Ryu e começou a rir debochado.

— E é só nisso que vamos ficar.

Tentou sair da sala novamente, mas Ryu o puxou e o beijou novamente.

— Byun, não vá, eu quero mais que isso...

Então o que se sucedeu foi uma guerra de línguas naquela sala, junto com mãos ágeis a se tocar em todos os lugares, explorando o corpo de cada um e desfrutando do prazer que isso os estava proporcionando. Os gemidos eram cada vez menos despudorados, não ligavam se alguém aparecesse. Baekhyun realmente o queria, só não tinha percebido ainda.

Arrancaram suas roupas com rapidez e se beijaram loucamente até ficarem com os lábios inchados. Enquanto os corpos se uniam naquela sala, como em um só, Baekhyun se sentia completo com o tesão da conexão entre os dois corpos. Podia ser uma loucura? Era, e muita, mas Baekhyun não queria pensar muito no que estava fazendo. Não se importaram que estavam na escola e muito menos que iriam ficar sujos. Os dois começaram a rir muito depois disso. Era difícil acreditar que haviam transado ali mesmo, na escola.

Limparam tudo que haviam sujado e se limparam também. Saíram da sala sem levantar suspeitas e foram para o banheiro, terminaram de se limpar e cada um foi para sua aula como se nada tivesse acontecido.

  
 

_“Eu abri tudo de mim para você, meus olhos_

_E a parte mais profunda do meu coração  
Dentro deste mundo fechado que não tem sequer uma pequena rachadura  
Este é o lugar aberto apenas para você_

_Eles nunca sabem  
Esse mundo completamente diferente, apenas nós podemos sentir ele  
Eles nunca sabem  
A razão pelo qual nós nos tornamos tão próximos_

_Tudo está molhado por causa da chuva, apenas ignore os olhares de todos  
Eu vou cruzar a linha primeiro, para o mesmo lugar que você está, cruzá-la_

_Você se atreveria à cruzar a linha?_

_Sim, não ouça como as pessoas tentam nos fazer terminar, não, oh-oh  
Nós gostamos de como as pessoas ficam com inveja  
Esta é uma mensagem entre nós dois, eles nos marcaram, nos fizeram de alvos e atiraram em nós com dardos  
E quando eu beijo onde o dardo arranhou você  
Todos os dias eu me apaixono mais profundamente_

_Eles nunca sabem  
Eles nunca viram a parte de trás da lua azul  
Eles nunca sabem  
A razão pelo qual continuo me aproximando de você_

_Tudo está molhado por causa da chuva, a chuva nos cega  
Ignore os olhares de todos, o amor é cego  
Eu vou cruzar a linha primeiro  
Para o mesmo mundo que você está, cruzá-la_

_Meu amor já está em seu coração  
Preenchido como uma lua cheia, liberte  
Passado a hesitação e passado essa linha  
Não importa o que eles digam, não acredite neles_

_Liberte, não diga não, liberte, não diga não  
(Oh, não ouça as outras vozes, baby)  
Liberte, não diga não, liberte, não diga, não diga-_

_Para nos fazer se encaixar no final deles  
Você tem tanta beleza_

_Tudo está molhado por causa da chuva, apenas ignore os olhares de todos  
Eu vou cruzar a linha primeiro, eu vou cruzar a linha que nos divide_

_Amor, me diga, onde está a linha? Amor, me diga, onde está a linha?”_

_[They Never Know - EXO]_

  
 

*******

 

 

E assim começou a história de Baekhyun e Ryu. A história de um cara que se apaixonou por sua cópia, por seu doppelganger. Um cara com a aparência física, porém com a personalidade totalmente diferente. Os dois eram como óleo e água, como cravo e canela, como o sol e a lua, mas todos os dias tentavam fazer dar certo.

O tempo foi passando e o relacionamento dos dois só melhorava, não desgrudavam um segundo e viviam aos beijos e abraços. No final de semana se encontravam, iam para o cinema e depois Ryu dormia na casa de Baekhyun. Os dois passavam a noite jogando video-game, conversando e fazendo amor sob a luz do luar. Estava tudo muito lindo e perfeito.

Baekhyun tinha até esquecido os amigos, evitava-os, pois queria mais tempo com sua outra face, e todo o tempo do mundo ainda não era o suficiente para suprir sua necessidade do outro. O namoro era grudento e cheio de coisas melosas que só os dois entendiam. As pessoas achavam o casal fofo, mas não falavam com Baekhyun, dirigiam a palavra somente para Ryu. E Baekhyun foi ficando cada vez mais apagado na escola, já não tinha amigos e nem vida social, pois Ryu havia conquistado a atenção de todos para si e era visto como o mais popular da escola.

 

*******

 

Um dia Baekhyun chega na casa de Ryu e o encontra na cama com nada mais nada menos que seu melhor amigo; Chanyeol. Baekhyun vê os dois transando, e aos beijos. Fica paralisado, não consegue esboçar nenhuma reação, está chocado. Quando os dois percebem que ele está lá, nem ligam e continuam em sua frente.

Baekhyun retorna para sua casa e chora. Chora tudo que não havia chorado nesses anos todos. Estava se sentindo um nada. Estava sendo esquecido por todos, estava se apagando da vida das pessoas por amar demais.

_“Por quê? O que eu fiz? Por quê estão me ignorando?”_

 

 

_“Desde o começo você foi uma amante artificial_

_Até mesmo a sua forma verdadeira está escondida_

_Eu acreditei que isso fosse amor  
Eu sei que você não é verdadeira, mas (me atrai ainda mais)  
Sem nenhum motivo, espalhou  
Minha sede por você_

_Nosso relacionamento é superficial  
O seu amor é calculado e esse é o seu limite  
Os sentidos são distorcidos e  
A fronteira da realidade é incerta_

_Ela não me ama  
Para mim, você era um amor artificial  
Seu amor verdadeiro era artificial_

_Me diga o que é verdade e o que é mentira  
Não posso confiar nisso!_

_Você tem aquele  
Sorriso falso, amor artificial  
Lágrimas falsas, amor artificial  
Amor falso, amor artificial  
Esse é o seu, é o seu_

_Amor, amor oh oh  
Não, não oh oh_

_Eu sei que não é certo  
Mas continuo tentando te encontrar  
Eu sei que isso não é para ser  
Mas eu não quero desistir_

_Agora você quer brincar comigo  
Você tem tudo que eu quero  
Você foi feita perfeitamente  
Amor frio e artificial_

_Amante artificial, esse amor excede a dose letal  
É um vício descontrolado, que mastiga minha cicatriz e cospe  
Emoções imprevisíveis, meu coração está cheio de lágrimas  
Como a crescente onda na areia, você surge mais uma vez_

_Você é como um sopro frio no ar de manhã cedo  
Você cortou o frio frígido, veja como você desaparece  
Levou um tempo para desligar a luz que era você, eu apaguei todas as imagens suas  
Você sabe bem por quê, você é uma amante artificial_

_Uh, escute_

_Eu queria  
O verdadeiro amor que você me prometeu  
Eu vou me prender  
Em um doce cochilo do meio dia  
Que vai acender um novo caminho_

_Amante artificial  
Amante artificial  
Amante artificial”_

_[Artificial Love – EXO]_

 

 

*******

 

Baekhyun para de ir à escola, para de ver Ryu e desiste de seus amigos, todos o haviam traído. Se sente a pior pessoa do mundo e tenta viver miseravelmente. Seus pais todos os dias tentam conversar com ele, mas em vão. Baekhyun não quer mais sair do quarto e sua mãe sempre deixa sua comida na porta. Não recebe nenhuma visita, e permanece dentro do quarto, deseja morrer e esquecer que ama aquela cópia maldita! Quer esquecer seus amigos que o traíram e não lhe visitaram e quer esquecer aquela escola idiota, com alunos idiotas, e que passou os piores anos de sua vida. Tudo parece nublado na vida de Baekhyun e sem chance de mudanças.

O dias vão passando cada vez mais devagar e ele percebe que está definhando. Até sua mãe parece ter esquecido que ele existe e não o visita mais. A vida parecia em vão, se escorregando por entre seus dedos de forma rápida. Não entendia bem porque estava assim, só entendia que queria estar assim e permaneceria dessa forma. Amar era a pior coisa que havia feito, e havia amado de forma doente e possessiva, pois queria viver em função do ser amado.

Teria alguma saída? Quem sabe um dia. Se perguntava isso todos os dias.

 

_“Eu não sei o que dizer_

_Estou pensando em você  
Sem você isso machuca  
Eu nunca aprenderei com os meus erros_

_Hoje eu me sinto mal  
Meus demônios perturbam-me mesmo estando acordado  
Minha cabeça está girando... Eu não consigo explicar  
Suas palavras são como um veneno nas minhas veias_

_Você mentiu!  
Eu não acredito que você. Eu não posso ceder  
Você mentiu!  
Eu odeio a sua voz porque você diz apenas mentiras  
(Você mentiu)_

_Eu não sei o que dizer  
Estou pensando em você  
Sem você isso machuca  
Eu nunca aprenderei com os meus erros  
Estou pensando em você  
estou sufocando sem você  
E eu não sei o que dizer_

_Eu deveria ter me afastado  
E quebrar o círculo que nunca termina  
Não há outra maneira de sobreviver a dor  
Ou eu mato ou eu serei morto_

_Você mentiu!  
Permaneço correndo para longe de mim mesmo  
Você mentiu!  
Eu não tenho mágoas  
(Você mentiu)_

_Eu não sei o que dizer  
Estou pensando em você  
Isso costuma machucar na sua ausência  
Eu nunca aprenderei com os meus erros  
Estou pensando em você  
estou sufocando sem você  
E eu não sei o que dizer_

_Eu só penso em você e eu não consigo esquecer  
Cada palavra que você disse dói dentro da minha cabeça  
Eu não quero deixa-lo ir, nada faria mais sentido para mim_

_Hoje eu me sinto mal  
Ou eu mato ou eu serei morto  
(Você mentiu)”_

_[My Demons – Lacuna Coil]_

 

 

*******

 

 

Baaekhun acorda de manhã e sua mãe grita dizendo que ele tem uma visita de Ryu. Ele decide deixá-lo entrar, iria confrontá-lo. Toma um banho rápido e espera Ryu subir.

— Baekhyun?

— Entre!

Ryu aparece e olha para Baekhyun sentado na cama, coça a cabeça e resolve falar.

— Onde você se meteu? Está à duas semanas sem responder minhas mensagens, ligações e sem ir para a escola. Todos estão preocupados.

— Como assim? Achei que você não se importasse!

— Como posso não me importar? Nós somos namorados, esqueceu?

— Namorados? Não se faça de louco!

Ryu chega mais perto de Baekhyun, que se levanta ficando frente a frente com a sua cópia. Os dois se encaram.

— Byun, o que está acontecendo?

— Não me chame de Byun! Você é apenas uma cópia barata de mim!

— Como cópia? Você está enlouquecendo Byun!

Baekhyun empurra Ryu e vai até sua escrivaninha e pega uma tesoura afiada e aponta na direção dele.

— Baek... Solta essa tesoura – Ryu fala, com as mãos para cima e ar preocupado.

— Não! Você desgraçou minha vida! Me traiu com meu melhor amigo e me esqueceu! Todos me esqueceram!

— Baekhyun, solta isso, eu não te traí e nem te esqueci. Você que se isolou de todos.

— MENTIRA!!! PARE DE MENTIR E ME MANIPULAR!!

Avançou pra cima de Ryu com muita raiva e o atacou com a tesoura, desferindo golpes em sua barriga e o ferindo. O empurrou no chão e o atingiu com a tesoura na barriga infinitas vezes até se cansar. Uma poça enorme de sangue se formava ao redor do corpo no chão. Quando deu por si e o silêncio reinava, percebeu que havia matado sua cópia. Seu doppelganger estava morto!

Quando viu a poça de sangue ao seu redor ficou zonzo e viu tudo ficar cinza. Sentiu uma dor latejante e acabou desmaiando.

 

 

_“Mentira! Mentira!_

_Espelho quebrado  
Sete anos de sorte roubados  
Eu tentei consertar você mais uma vez  
Mas eu tenho que deixar morrer  
O sonho que nós sobreviveríamos  
Corte minha garganta se eu contar uma mentira_

_Liberte, ambição perdida  
Eu pensei demais no meu lugar em sua vida  
Liberte, Superstição  
Eu desisti deste conto de fadas mentiroso!_

_Mentira significa sabedoria  
Atravessa meu coração, mas é uma mentira  
Eu nos mantive pela última vez  
Você usa uma de suas nove vidas  
Eu desisti de todas as minhas  
Corte minha garganta se eu contar uma mentira_

_No mundo que eu criei  
Estou intoxicado_

_Liberte, ambição perdida  
E agora eu não olharei para trás  
Eu dei as costas pro chão  
Liberte, superstição  
E agora o ar que eu respiro é livre de veneno  
Estou livre, sem amarras_

_Liberte, ambição perdida  
Eu subestimei meu lugar em sua vida  
Liberte, superstição  
Eu desisti deste conto de fadas_

_Mentira”_

_[Intoxicated – Lacuna Coil]_

 

 

*******

 

 

Baehyun acordou em uma cama de hospital, estava com vários aparelhos ligados em si e havia uma enfermeira em seu quarto colocando remédios em um tubo de soro.

— Prontinho, isso vai fazer você melhorar da dor.

Apertou sua bochecha, deu um sorriso e saiu do quarto.

Baekhyun estava assustado, não sabia bem onde estava e porquê estava naquele quarto de hospital. O que tinha acontecido?

O quarto era um tanto espaçoso, com um banheiro e uma outra cama; talvez de acompanhante, pensou. Estava de manhã, mas as cortinas não haviam sido abertas. Baekhyun tentou levantar, mas sentiu uma dor forte em sua barriga. A dor latejava e fazia sua cabeça doer. Colocou as mãos na barriga e percebeu que estava com o tronco enfaixado.

_“O que é isso? Onde estou?”_

Se desesperou e foi aí que lembrou do que havia acontecido. Havia matado seu doppelganger!

— Meu Deus!

Baekhyun colocou as mãos na cabeça e começou a chorar desesperado. Tinha matado uma pessoa! O que iria fazer?? Iria ser preso? Iria fugir? O que fazer? Estava em um beco sem saída.

A vida já estava ruim, piorou agora que tinha cometido um crime!

De repente sua mãe e Chanyeol entram em seu quarto.

— Filho! Está chorando? O que houve?

Sua mãe chega perto e o abraça.

Baekhyun começa a chorar e não entende essa comoção toda de sua mãe, ele era um assassino! Tinha que estar na cadeia e não deveria estar sendo adulado pela sua mãe! E Chanyeol? O que fazia ali?

— Me solta mãe! Eu não mereço que se sensibilize comigo.

— Tudo bem meu filho... Eu vou deixar você às sós com o Chany e volto depois.

Sua mãe sai enxugando as lágrimas e fecha a porta do quarto.

Baekhyun olha para Chanyeol com vergonha. Não queria ter que encarar algum de seus amigos, sabendo que tinha matado alguém.

— Baekkie... Está tudo bem com você?

— Não! Não está nada bem!

— Não fique assim Baekkie, você vai ficar bem...

Chanyeol chega mais perto de Baekhyun e coloca suas mãos em seus ombros, que imediatamente os tira.

— Não me toque Chanyeol!

Chanyeol se afasta de Baekhyun e volta a se sentar.

— Tudo bem... vai ficar tudo bem...

— Eu matei uma pessoa!

— Matou uma pessoa? — Chanyeol questionou, parecendo surpreso com a revelação.

Então Baekhyun conta a história desde o começo e Chanyeol escuta tudo, de boca aberta, surpreso com tudo o que havia se passado com Baekhyun. Então ele revela que a sua cópia o havia traído com Chanyeol e que ele nem deveria estar ali.

Chanyeol esboça uma cara triste e tenta disfarçar.

— Baekhyun... Como posso te falar isso...

Chanyeol hesita em continuar a falar.

— Fala logo! O que você quer?

— Baekkie…

— Fala logo!

— Você... foi diagnosticado com esquizofrenia...

— Esquizofrenia?

Baekhyun fica assustado com o que o amigo lhe revela.

— Sim... E já faz seis meses... No começo ninguém percebeu, acabou que só depois da tragédia foi que nos tocamos que você estava doente...

— Como assim? E a minha cópia?

Tudo estava girando de novo, Baekhyun não estava entendendo mais nada.

— Você a imaginou, achou que era alguém parecido com você e se afastou de todos os seus amigos. No começo nós brincamos e rimos de você, porque achávamos que você também estivesse brincando, mas... As coisas foram piorando e você foi mudando e ficando popular na escola. E nos esqueceu, me esqueceu...

— Mas como? Não estou entendendo.

Baekhyun ficou em posição fetal na cama e começou a se mexer e a chorar.

— Você esqueceu nosso namoro Baekhyun, esqueceu que nos amávamos. Um dia você apareceu na minha casa e me atacou, tivemos uma noite ótima juntos, rimos e brincamos. E o sexo tinha sido a melhor coisa! Mas no outro dia você foi embora e sumiu de vez. Parou de ir pra escola e não respondia minhas mensagens e nem atendia minhas ligações.

— O que você tá falando? É tudo mentira!

— Não é mentira Baekkie, é a mais pura verdade.

— Para de mentir pra mim...

— Depois de duas semanas que você tinha sumido, resolvi lhe confrontar. Chegando na sua casa, você estava calmo, mas começou a me chamar de Ryu e enlouqueceu! Pegou uma tesoura e enfiou várias vezes em sua própria barriga! Você quase morreu Baekhyun!!

Baekhyun parou de chorar e arregalou os olhos. Estava horrorizado! Não queria ouvir mais nada daquilo.

— Pare de mentir! Pare de mentir! Pare de mentir! PARE DE MENTIR!

Baekhyun tentou puxar o acesso em seu braço, mas Chanyeol o segurou com rapidez.

— Baekhyun! Pare com isso! Você quer morrer? Você precisa de cuidados!

— Me solta! Eu tenho uma cópia e a matei!

Baekhyun tentava de todas as maneiras se desvencilhar de Chanyeol, mas não conseguia. Estava cansado de tantas mentiras!

Sua mãe entra no quarto desesperada pelos gritos do filho. Chama as enfermeiras que imediatamente colocam um sedativo pra acalmá-lo, e Baekhyun adormece.

 

*******

 

Depois de um tempo Baekhyun acorda e vê que Chanyeol ainda se encontra na sala. Coça os olhos e o fita, carrancudo. Chanyeol apenas o olha sério, sem esboçar qualquer expressão.

— O que você faz aqui Chanyeol? Não se cansa de contar mentiras?

— Vim te mostrar uma coisa, essa é a minha ultima tentativa...

Chanyeol pega um espelho grande e o coloca em frente a Baekhyun. Quando este se vê no espelho, solta um grito e coloca as mãos no rosto, horrorizado com a imagem que vê.

Baekhyun tem os cabelos tingidos de preto, usa piercings na orelha e seus olhos estão borrados de vermelho. Ele era a sua cópia, a cópia que ele tanto amava e odiava, que desejou fazer amor e que desejou matar com todas as forças e que havia matado, em sua cabeça havia matado.

Foi então que Baekhyun caiu em prantos novamente, dessa vez havia se lembrado de tudo. Viu uma tela se abrir em sua frente e mostrar como se fosse um filme tudo o que havia feito naquele ano. Antes de começar o ano letivo decidiu mudar seu estilo, tingiu seu cabelo de preto, colocou os piercings na orelha e decidiu se maquiar diferente, com delineador vermelho. Se viu chegando na escola e falando com todos, fazendo amizades. Se viu empurrando ninguém contra a parede, pois não existia ninguém para ser empurrado. Se viu fazendo nada demais no vestiário além de arrumar suas coisas. Viu que a cena de sexo na sala da zeladoria não tinha acontecido de verdade, tinha inventado tudo na sua cabeça. Se viu correndo pra lá e pra cá atras de seus amigos pela escola, conversando com eles de forma animada e tentando começar um relacionamento com Chanyeol. E viu, que depois de um tempo foi se afastando de Chanyeol e Sehun, estava popular demais e preferia festejar com os “novos amigos” do que ficar com os velhos. A cena de sexo que havia presenciado; ele que estava lá com Chanyeol e ele não tinha sido traído! Depois disso acabou se afastando de vez e esquecendo do seu namoro com Chanyeol. Se afundou em uma depressão profunda e desejava morrer.

Quando Chanyeol apareceu lá, ele simplesmente enlouqueceu e se furou com a tesoura, formando uma poça de sangue sobre ele mesmo. Se viu ofegante, tentando respirar, quase morrendo; e Chanyeol correndo, buscando socorro e chorando por ver seu namorado, ele, quase morto no chão.

E então, acordou naquela cama; e agora percebia, que tudo não passava de algo da sua cabeça. Que havia começado justamente a seis meses... No dia em que conheceu o suposto doppelganger...E que havia ficado excitado com a ideia de ter uma cópia de si. E percebeu que Chanyeol havia vivenciado a maioria das coisas com ele esse tempo todo! Pensou também, que não estava sozinho, todos estavam lá para ele, se preocupando com ele e o amando. Baekhyun estava feliz e triste, feliz por tudo não passar de uma alucinação, mas triste por ter passado por tudo isso e quase ter morrido.

— Baekkie... Você lembrou?

— Lembrei Chany...

Chanyeol soltou o espelho e o abraçou apertado, os corpos tão quentes se chocando, fazia Baekhyun estremecer. Tamanha saudade era o que sentia do toque do outro e não havia percebido. Chanyeol era o seu melhor amigo, e também o seu grande amor, não queria ficar longe dele. Esperava que com o tratamento ele pudesse seguir sua vida.

— Os médicos disseram que talvez sua memória relacionada a cópia possa voltar Baek, mas, eu tenho esperança que tudo dê certo...

Ficaram um tempo abraçados, Baekhyun chorando baixinho e Chanyeol beijando sua cabeça.

— Chany

— Fala Baekkie...

— Eu vou ficar bem? - Perguntou em meio aos soluços.

— Vai sim Baekkie... Vai sim.

— Tomara...

— Eu vou cuidar de você... Eu te amo.

— Também te amo Chanyeol...

 

 

_“Olá anjo, você é como uma pintura. É tudo que vejo quando olho pro céu_

_As luzes da cidade, mesmo que elas se apaguem e a lua desaparecer  
Ainda é brilhante porque tenho uma estrela que caiu do céu  
E é você_

_Todas as noites eu continuo rindo por alguma razão  
Mesmo quando fecho os olhos, não consigo dormir  
Eu passo a noite inteira com pensamentos em você  
Seu sorriso brilhante me permite respirar_

_Provavelmente você, você  
Tenho certeza que você deve ter asas escondidas  
Qualquer um pode dizer que você é um anjo  
Posso voar enquanto eu estiver contigo_

_Eu dei tudo de mim para aqueles céus  
E eles me deram você  
Quero manter você ao meu lado, assim você pode fugir de volta para os céus  
Te prender aqui em baixo, mantê-la comigo, te abraçar_

_Olá anjo, você é como uma pintura, é tudo o que vejo quando olho pro céu  
As luzes da rua, mesmo que elas se apaguem e a lua desaparecer  
Ainda é brilhante porque eu tenho uma estrela que caiu do céu  
E é você_

_Ela diz para não brincar brincar  
Ao chamá-la facilmente, tão facilmente de linda  
Abraça-me ainda mais calorosamente como um cobertor  
Fique ao meu lado assim como o início, sem uma coisa mudada_

_Estarei sempre com você, tudo o que eu poderia imaginar  
Eu faria qualquer coisa se isso significar que poderia ser assim pra sempre  
Se isso é um sonho, espero nunca mais acordar  
E eu só quero saber do seu dia-a-dia_

_Eu dei tudo de mim para aqueles céus  
E eles me deram você  
Por tanto, o seu coração não será machucado, não pode se quer ser prejudicado  
Lhe protegerei, viverei para você, te prometo isso_

_Olá anjo, você é como uma pintura, é tudo o que vejo quando olho pro céu  
As luzes da rua, mesmo que elas se apaguem e a lua desaparecer  
Ainda é brilhante porque eu tenho uma estrela que caiu do céu, e é você_

_Até mesmo a joia mais brilhante no céu  
Com certeza não poderia ser mais brilhante que você  
Não se afaste de mim, baby, você não vai ficar?  
Amarei somente você para sempre_

_Olá anjo, você é como uma pintura, tudo que vejo quando olho o céu  
As luzes da rua mesmo que se apaguem e a lua desaparecer  
Ainda é brilhante porque tenho uma estrela que caiu do céu  
E é você  
E é você”_

 

_[Heaven - EXO]_


End file.
